


Double Trouble

by TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottoming from the Top, Confessions, Enabling, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Obsession: an idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person's mind. Robert has an obsession with Tom Holland and he needs to lay his hands on him, sooner rather than later. But Tom seems to have taken interest in Glenn, Robert’s stunt double, and when Robert sees the men sneak off for another quick fuck he’s done.
Relationships: Glenn Foster/Robert Downey Jr., Glenn Foster/Tom Holland, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland/Glenn Foster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted this on silkystark's Tumblr and somehow I got asked to fill it out, so uhm, here ya go sweet anon! I hope it lives up to your expectations!  
> Feel free to write your own version of the prompt though, curious to see what others would come up with! Special thanks to Lien - my fav bean in the world - for taking the time to beta!  
> \- Kim

Opposite of what his fans thought of him, Robert didn’t think of himself as a complex man. The appreciation posts were off the charts, but honestly, Robert was just doing his job. Yes, he’s a good actor - his career the very solid evidence of that fact. He wouldn’t have made it this far if he wasn’t. But still - it’s a job. He’s good at his in the same way other people are good at theirs. A skill he perfected through years and years of finetuning and building experience.  
People liked him for it. He liked himself for it. There was, however, one part of him he very much despised. Something he has never been able to figure out. His never-ending tendency for obsessive behavior. How he sometimes couldn’t think straight for weeks in a row whenever a new thought intruded his mind. It clawed at his brain. Consumed it. It kept the man up at night, staring at the ceiling while images flashed before his eyes until - after weeks - it would finally turn into a soft shimmer, and then after disappearing completely, the depths of his mind already waiting and lurking for a new thing to bite into.

It seemed his latest obsession was no one but _Tom fucking Holland._ Robert sat at the other end of the small hall where they always had food and drinks and squinted his eyes as he watched Tom’s every move, his insides churning, burning with jealousy when the young man laughed at one of Glenn’s jokes. Glenn - Robert’s stunt double - had been friends with Tom ever since the boy mistook him for RDJ himself. Robert hated it. He didn’t understand why Tom would hang out with his _double_ instead of him. And to make things worse, he knew they didn’t just ‘hang out’. They thought they were being subtle, but Robert’s hyperfocus on Tom never missed the way they would disappear for a couple of minutes, only to return with reddened cheeks and an endorphin-induced, giddy smile on their faces. The men lingered too close. Too friendly. It didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t want Tom to be friendly with Glenn. It made him self-conscious in a way he didn’t quite understand. Glenn looked like him enough for it to feel like they were being compared somehow - Robert drawing the last straw in the equation. 

The worst thing about it all was that Robert didn’t even know what he wanted from Tom. He wanted to fuck him. Make Tom cry his name over and over again like a sweet song echoing in his ears. He wanted to see if the giddy enthusiasm and charming politeness were something Tom brought to the bedroom as well. God. It was pathetic how jealous he felt of Glenn. Robert had _no right_ and he wasn’t under the illusion that he had feelings for the young stud. He wasn’t lovestruck. No. He craved tracing his fingertips past that lean, muscly chest. Feeling it flex and glide under the taut skin. He imagined the ragged breaths, gasped groans, the slick, slapping sound of their bodies slamming together as he rode him.   
So, when he saw both men taking a quick glance at the people around them and then sneak off towards Tom’s trailer once more - something snapped inside of him. He waited. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. He rose from his chair, slowly and controlled, and followed them. He kept his distance. He didn’t want to expose himself.

_Yet._

He saw how they closed the trailer door behind them and Robert clenched his fists tightly. His heart was pounding in his chest like rapid-fire. _Beat-beat. Beat-beat. Beat-beat._ He knew he should walk back to the hall. Wait for this obsession to pass. It would if he kept it at bay long enough. But the thing was… He didn’t want it to pass. He wanted to give in. Finally. Just this once. Just this once he didn’t want to be disciplined or mature or composed. So he took a deep breath, his brain clouded with envy and lust when he strode towards the trailer and jerked the door open.   
He was immediately met with the sight of Glenn on his knees. Tom’s hard cock slipped out of his mouth as he turned his head, startled. Tom moaned in surprise at the intrusion and pulled his shirt down in an attempt to cover himself.  
“Robert, what-”  
“What are you doing with _him_?” Robert seethed and waved his hand in Glenn’s direction, the man now scrambling back to his feet. Tom snorted and shook his head in disbelief, his eyes flaring anger.  
“No- No Robert, sod off, you don’t get to- What are you even doing here?” Tom retorted as he moved down to tug his pants back up, cursing when the sturdy jeans didn’t slide up as fast as he wanted to. The hasty movements caused Robert to get a good look at the hard, fierce cock, right before the young man stuffed it away.  
“I need you to fuck me, not… Not _him_. He’s just a look-alike, fuck Tom, you can do so much better.”

“Excuse m-” Glenn’s indignant voice came through but was cut off when Tom brushed past him and pushed Robert against the wall. Robert gasped, his breath hitching in a strange mix between surprise and arousal. He stared down at him and growled, grabbing Tom’s wrists and turning their bodies around, pinning Tom against the harsh wood. Tom cocked an eyebrow, but Robert didn’t miss how his cheeks flushed.  
“Fuck, Rob, what’s all this about?”  
“I- I want you to fuck me. I’ve been staring at you two sneaking off for weeks and god- I don’t understand why you didn’t just come to me.”  
“Because you’re _Robert Downey Junior_ ,” Tom took a deep breath, staring at him intently.  
“So?”  
“Come on, It’s obvious I’m way below your league. Innit?” They all got quiet at that. The confession unspoken, but not unheard. Glenn pressed his lips together.  
“I-I should go…”  
“No,” Tom whispered and shook his head, eyeing them both. “Stay.” Robert looked over his shoulder, Glenn staring right back at him. The double cleared his throat once more.  
“What exactly are you asking, Tom?” 

Robert looked back at the stud in front of him when Glenn asked the question. Finally feeling his raging jealousy turn into something else. Lighter. Curiosity. Anticipation.  
“I want you both. Please?”  
“Yes,” came Glenn’s reply. “God, go on, kiss him, Robert.” Robert didn’t know exactly what happened next but he found himself pressed flush against the young man. His lips hungry as they captured Tom’s between them, sucking, licking, consuming him. He could feel Tom shudder beneath his touch and the surge of power that shot through him had his groin tingle. His hands found their way to Tom’s fly and opened it smoothly.   
“Let’s get these off again,” he whispered, looking over his shoulder to beckon Glenn over. Now that he had the reassurance of Tom wanting the same thing, he no longer thought Glenn to be a threat. The opposite, actually. Before all this started he and Glenn got along quite nicely and the mere idea of them teaming up to make Tom lose his mind was fucking exciting. Tom groaned underneath his touch and his eyes fluttered shut when Glenn actually made a move as well by pressing sweet kisses on Tom’s neck. The three of them were lost in their building pleasure as they shed their clothes hastily, not caring wherever on the floor they landed. 

Soon enough, Robert pushed Tom’s gorgeous naked body backward onto the small bed and straddled his hips, leaning forward slightly. His mind was hazy and clouded with lust, his fingers burning with a desire to touch. Which was exactly what he did as he let his hands roam and explore all of Tom’s chest. His arms. his sides. Glenn inched closer too and Robert shuddered when he felt the strong hands gliding across his back.  
“Robert…” the man whispered as he scooted over until he could wrap his arms around Robert’s shoulders and suck onto the sensitive skin in his neck. “We good?”  
“Y-Yeah,” Robert moaned and leaned into Glenn’s strong arms while he used his own hands to move down and grip Tom’s cock tightly. The boy’s eyes opened wide and he gasped.  
“Ohmygod,” Tom rushed out, a shaky groan falling from his lips. “Fuck, Robert, please.” Robert licked his lips before speeding up. God, Tom’s cock is perfect. So hard and thick, not too big. Just right.  
“Glenn,” Robert whispered. “Can you- can you prep me? I wanna take him inside.”  
“Yes, of course, fuck,” Robert heard the response from behind him and he heard Glenn rummage around, the sound then followed by the all too familiar noise of the lube bottle being uncapped. Tom swallowed as he stared up at the both of them.  
“You’re both so fucking hot, I can’t believe this is real.” Tom reached out for Robert and pulled him in for another hungry kiss. Glenn’s cold and slick fingers sliding across Robert’s hole gently as he did so. It was almost too much to handle and they had only just started. “You’re going to take Glenn’s fingers, aren’t you darling? Gonna feel him spread you open for me? He’s so good at it, he’ll make you feel so good.”  
“Yeah, fuck, I…” Robert’s voice trailed off when Glenn pushed the first finger inside of him carefully. He hadn’t been touched like this - fingered and stretched - in a long time, and his muscles clenched around it deliciously. 

Tom was absolutely right. Glenn is an expert at this. Sweet, languid motions as he pushed his fingers in and out. Stretching, filling him up, brushing past his prostate with each thrust. Robert was a whimpering mess by the time he’s all relaxed and loose, and he barely registered how Tom pulled him in a bit closer.  
“You ready to take me, darling?”  
“Y-Yes. Fuck, I want to. Please can I?” He saw how Tom nodded at him and that was enough to quickly reposition himself. He scooted up a bit and smiled when he felt Glenn positioning Tom’s cock just right for him to take it. Slowly, very slowly he lowered his hips down and he groaned when he felt the increasing pressure of the boy’s tip, pushing against him before it slowly slid inside. Robert sunk down until he couldn’t move any further, his legs shaky and straining to keep himself upright. It felt so good. So incredibly good to _finally_ have his dream become reality.   
“Tom…” he whimpered and moaned when he saw the boy’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure.  
“You feel so good around me- I- Fuck, been thinking about this for so long.”  
“You have?” The question earned him a soft chuckle from behind him, and he gasped when he felt Glenn’s arms wrap around his waist, loose enough for Robert to start moving up and down Tom’s cock slowly. His hot breath on the skin just below his ear.  
“Why do you think he slept with me, Rob? Would you believe me if I told you he calls me your name?”  
“Glenn?! I- _Oh._ ” Tom choked out and couldn’t finish scolding the double. Robert moved back down harshly at the mere thought of Tom using his stunt double even for his sexual fantasies. It spurred him on, and he moved his hips up and down faster now. Glenn held him from behind, one of his hands pumping Robert’s cock in the rhythm he was fucking Tom at.   
“Yeah, man. You should hear him cry out your name while I fuck him raw. He wants you so bad. Been craving you for weeks.” Robert could just hear the grin in his voice as he continued. “Go on then, Tom. Cry our names now that you have both of us. Doesn’t it feel good to have him ride you?”

“Yes, God- Robert you’re so fucking tight, I- Fuck, _Robert, Robert!_ ” The sheer tone of Tom’s voice had Robert grunting and slamming himself down harder and harder, faster and faster. Groaning at every flick of Glenn’s tug on his cock. He wanted to come. Wanted to come all over Tom’s chest, clenching around his dick to suck every last drop out of the boy.   
“Pretty boys,” Glenn whispered. “You two are made to fuck each other, god, what a treat. Come on, Rob, come on then. Stain him.”  
Robert did just that, near collapsing forward on top of Tom as he released himself in Glenn’s hand, his cock twitching and pulsing as his come surged out. He clenched around Tom’s dick and he could hear how it had the young man's ragged breath pick up.   
“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna c-cum!” Robert could feel the load being released inside him and he relaxed, sinking as far down on Tom’s cock as he could, legs trembling from the effort. He didn’t want to move. Wanted to stay like this forever. His weight supported by the strong body behind him, his asshole filled-up and used. 

In the end, Robert slowly let Tom’s now softening cock slip out of him and felt a hint of arousal when he felt the cum slip out of him. He collapsed on top of Tom’s body and sighed into his neck. Suckling onto the sweaty skin. He was vaguely aware how Glenn hovered over the both of them, jerking off hard and fast and rough but honestly, he couldn't quite focus on anything but the tingling feeling he experiences right now. The hot cum stained the both of them. Some of it stained Tom’s face and Robert couldn’t help but licking it off. Glenn gasped at the sight and rolled over, catching his breath and joining their little hug.  
“Tom... “ Robert breathed out. Tom shook his head and smiled at him.  
“Shhh, we’ll talk later. Only cuddles now.”  
“That sounds good.”  
“I know, darling.”

Robert didn’t want this obsession to ever end.


End file.
